


The Kitten Debate

by orphan_account



Series: Cat Problems [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, Jaehyungparkian, Kissing, Kittens, Kittens AU, Lowkey Crack, M/M, Sungwoon - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dowoon has a dilemma, he has no idea what to name his kittens, any idea at all. He gathers his friends to help decide, but it doesn’t go all too well, also there’s kissing.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Park Sungjin/Yoon Dowoon
Series: Cat Problems [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838680
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	The Kitten Debate

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, the final part

Dowoon sat down on the edge of his bed, feet pointed like an anime, eyes on his tiny bundles of joy and pain. One an orange tabby, the others a mix of grays. He had been contemplating names for them for a little over two weeks. Originally he was thinking about naming them after anime characters. _“Cmon, Kenmas adorable!” “Absolutely not.”_ Out of ideas, Dowoon decided to have his boys come over and deliberate. He honestly thought it was going to be a good idea.

“We are not going to name them after cereals!” Wonpil and Sungjin were currently in a very heated argument over the names of the kittens. Wonpil believed Sungjin’s names were silly and weird. While Sungjin thought Wonpil’s suggestions were boring as fuck.

“Cinnamon Toast Crunch is cute!”

“Really? You wanna have to say Cinnamon Toast Crunch everytime you talk to the cat.”

“Obviously we would give them a nickname like Toasty or something!”

“Toasty, you wanna cook the cat?” Wonpil was full on glaring at this point, hands on his hips, lips forming a scowl.

“You look like a soccer mom you annoying ass twink.”

“SUNGJIN!” Wonpil was stomping his foot, whining. Younghyun broke out laughing burying his face in Jae’s shoulder. After the two's first date, they began to spend more and more time together. At some points they basically ended up living in each other's apartments. Jae, who normally sleeps in till noon, was waking up to buy Younghyun coffee. Younghyun makes dinner for the both of them almost every night. Dowoon smiled back at the couple, who were pretty much cuddling on the bed. 

“I mean technically they’re our grandkids, so shouldn’t we get to name them?” Jae was smiling, his arm thrown around Younghyun’s shoulders. 

“No,” Wonpil and Sungjin answered simultaneously, going back to arguing with each other. Dowoon smiled softly, he was happy to see all his friends together. His gaze lingered on Sungjin, they really needed to talk. Dowoon was brought out of his head by Younghyun grumbling.

“If y’all are going to keep this up I’m going to need alcohol.” Sungjin turned over to look at him, a blank expression.

“Shut the fuck up you wanna be frat boy.”

“Damn Sungjin really going in tonight,” Jae looked on, mildly terrified. Dowoon sighed, they were never going to come up with names. The real question he should be asking though, is what kind of names does he want. Anime characters are currently off the table as Wonpil would kill. But, he could use other character names. _Studio Ghibli? Jiji? But that’s only one name, what would I name the others?_ So no character names. Dowoon also agreed with Wonpil that naming the kittens after cereal was kind of silly. Dowoon wanted the names to be cute, but also have a nice meaning. He also wanted the names to correlate. Dowoon immediately stood up.

“Guys I’ve got it!” He looked at the others, proud. “Gravity, Entropy, and Gluon!” Wonpil turned to him.

“I love you, but shut up nerd,” Wonpil went back to arguing with Sungjin, this was going nowhere. Jae spoke, offering an opinion other than Cheerio.

“What if you like, named them after the kittens from that puss in boots movie or some shit,” Dowoon stared at him. “I forgot their names but you can look them up.”

“Dude you’re a genius!” Dowoon was in awe at the idea, it was so dumb, yet magnificient. After looking up the names and finding out they were Perla, Gonzalo, and Sir Timoteo Montenegro III, he felt it was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Wonpil, well not thrilled with the idea, thought that the animated kittens were cute and agreed. Eventually, everyone had to leave. Lucky for him, Sungjin could stay a little longer. _Did Wonpil just wink at me?_ The door to his dorm shut, leaving him and Sungjin alone. Dowoon could feel his face heating up. He could do this. After Sungjin kissed him and then spent the night, they almost pretended like nothing happened. It was killing Dowoon. He needed to talk about this.

“Hey Dowoonie,” _Oh, well I guess that works out. _“About the other night when I, kissed you, I’m sorry if I made you feel pressured. I know you were having a bad day and just wanted some friendly comfort and I didn’t mean to take it in that direction, I apologize.”__

__“Wait what? I thought you were ignoring me because you thought I was gross or something!,” Dowoon looked down, his blush spreading to his ears. “I liked it.”_ _

__“O-oh,” Sungjin was blushing now too, Dowoon smiled. _What a sight._ “Of course I didn’t think you were gross! I think you’re really cute.” Dowoon giggled. “Like really really cute.” He reached out and placed his hand on Sungjins._ _

__“Uh-huh, what else?”_ _

__“You’re also really handsome, and uh, I really like watching you play the drums, and your love of animals is so endearing.”_ _

__“Uh-huh, what else?”_ _

__“You’re a complete brat who needs to be put in his place,” Sungjin rolled his eyes, but he was smiling, Dowoon smiled back._ _

__“Oh, do I?”_ _

__“I’m leaving,” Sungjin got up and began to walk towards the door. Dowoon whined, tugging on his hand. “No, please come back.”_ _

__“You’re really lucky you’re cute.”_ _

__“Cute enough to kiss?” Sungjin sighed and leaned down connecting their lips._ _

__“Sadly, yes.” He leaned back in, pushing Dowoon down onto the bed._ _

__“Well this feels familiar.”_ _

__“Might as well make it even more familiar,” Sungjins hands on his wrists were cold, but he felt really warm. Kissing Sungjin made him feel, kinda dizzy, really happy, and safe. He never wants to let go. The cold disappeared from his wrists, and onto his cheeks. “You’re so small,” Sungjin was mumbling. “Baby.” His fingers disappeared into Dowoon’s hair, exposing his forehead._ _

__“Excuse me, but I would really appreciate it if you went back to kissing me.” Dowoon meant that to sound cooler._ _

__“With complete pleasure,” _Fuck Sungjin for sounding so composed._ _ _

__Sungjin was a comfort Dowoon could really get used to having around._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been meaning to write this for awhile, but recently I saw that the first part of this series, Child Support, got 300 hits!! Thank you so much to everyone who read and commented, it was honestly just the result of my boredom but I’m glad so many people liked it (it also has 46 kudos!!!). I really hope you guys enjoy the final part, it honestly turned out longer than I meant it to cause I ended up adding soft Sungwoon.
> 
> edit: after everything jae said today i’ve decided to orphan my fics, if he doesn’t apologize soon i will be permanently unstanning


End file.
